1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reading or writing head positioning device, and more particularly to a device for correctly positioning the head for reading information written on the recording medium (or for writing information on the recording medium), such as magnetic head, and the recording medium.
Generally, in a recording apparatus using a magnetic card, magnetic tape, magnetic disc or the like, as a recording medium, it is hardly possible to bring out the full capacity of the apparatus unless the apparatus and the recording medium are provided with proper interchangeability. Therefore, it is an essential requirement in such apparatus that the positional deviation between the head for reading or writing information on the recording medium and the tracks on the magnetic recording medium, such as a magnetic card, be confined within .+-. 20 microns while the core deviation between both ends, which has relation to squareness of the core space in the magnetic head relative to the travelling direction of the magnetic recording medium, be limited to within .+-. 10 microns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to meet such requirement, there have been used various reading or writing head position adjusting devices. A typical example of such devices as adapted in a magnetic card reader is described hereinbelow, illustratively.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a magnetic card reader adapted with a known reading or writing head positioning device. In the figure, reference numeral 1 designates a magnetic head for reading information recorded in the tracks 4.sub.1, 4.sub.2, 4.sub.3 on a recording strip 3 formed by applying a magnetic material on a magnetic card 2 to serve as the magnetic recording medium. Said magnetic head 1 is provided with signal output terminals 5.sub.1, 5.sub.2, 5.sub.3, 5.sub.4, 5.sub.5, 5.sub.6. Numeral 6 indicates a base provided with guide grooves 7.sub.1, 7.sub.2 for guiding the magnetic card 2. Thus, the magnetic card 2 travels in the direction of arrow a along the guide grooves 7.sub.1, 7.sub.2 and the information recorded in the tracks 4.sub.1, 4.sub.2, 4.sub.3 are read out as they contact the magnetic head 1. Numeral 8 refers to a magnetic head supporting member secured to said base 6 by means of screws 9.sub.1, 9.sub.2, 9.sub.3, 9.sub.4. These screws 9.sub.1, 9.sub.2, 9.sub.3, 9.sub.4 can be displaced by turning them so as to adjust the positional relation of the supporting member 8 and the base 6.
According to the above-described positioning mechanism, misalignment of the magnetic head with respect to the tracks is corrected by operating the screws 9.sub.1, 9.sub.2, while the angular deviation of the magnetic head 1 from the tracks is corrected by operating the screws 9.sub.3, 9.sub.4. Such adjustment of the magnetic head position, therefore, involves troublesome operations of many screws. Particularly, it is necessary to displace the screws 9.sub.1 and 9.sub.2 and screws 9.sub.3 and 9.sub.4 equally in the longitudinal direction. This requires a great deal of skill and time.